The Witch War
by JegarJeger
Summary: "I have been changed for good ... Elphie" Glinda is now faced with a major problem. great enemy will control the land of Oz and would kill Glinda the Good. Elphaba back to Oz after two years. whether they will be able to save everything? My first Wicked! GlindaElphaba vs OC!
1. Chapter 1

"Fae?"

"yeah?"

"Why you alone here?" Fiyero asked. Elphaba just shrugged as she lay down on the grass . Fiyero lying down next to her, enjoy the cool afternoon breeze under a shady tree along with Elphaba.

"Nothing , Yero"

"Are you sure?"

"yeah.."

The both was silent.

"something bother you, you can tell me" Fiyero Said.

"Yero, it's okay. I just relax, nothing bothers me" Elphaba said, but Fiyero pretty sure because he could see Elphaba's face was glum.

"You still thinking about Glinda?"

Elphaba silent. but eventually she nodded too. "Yes, it's been two years, and I never saw her again"

"I know ..."

Fiyero and Elphaba stared the orange sky afternoon, as if they were staring at a new future. "Fae, this is the best. I also missed Glinda, but we can't go back to Oz"

"I know Yero, we didn't ever go back there, but I'm miss her"

It has been two years Elphaba and Fiyero leave Oz. they wandered for months to find a place to stay and start a new life. until finally, they found a small village surrounded by vast green fields and feels very comfortable. the population is not so much, but they receive Elphaba and Fiyero friendly manner.

Fiyero's body now back to normal. not be a scarecrow again. Elphaba for months trying to remember the spell that she read in Grimmerie, until she spell and managed. Fiyero be the perfect man again.

"Yero ... I wants to ask you something"

"What is that?"

"Do you like our life right now?"

Fiyero nodded. "Yes, I like it, because I'm with you, Fae"

Elphaba sigh heavly. "I love it. all changed so quickly. I never thought that my life would be like this, forgive me if I take you in distress"

"hey, you don't need to apologize. I accept all of this as it is, as long as you're by my side Fae" he said again. "and I don't blame you, you do your best"

"Really?"

Fiyero nodded again. "yes. Of course"

Elphaba smiled at him. "Yero, I love you"

"I love you.. my beautiful emerald girls" Fiyero said.

Elphaba little protest to him "I'm not as pretty as emerald" she said. Fiyero chuckled and then he kissed her forehead.

"you're still beautiful to me, because I love you. And.. can i ask you something?"

"What?"

"I heard something in your stomach" Fiyero smiled.

"H-How do you know I'm hungry?"

"Instinct, maybe" he said.

"okay okay, go back home now. We have dinner" Elphaba said. The both moved up and rushed into the house. before entering the house, Elphaba tilting her head up and looked at the evening sky.

 _Glinda, I miss you ..._

 **WICKED**

 **The life and times the Wicked witch of the west**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DISCLAIMER : I do not own anything.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **First of all, this is my first Wicked. i love Gelphie friendship so much. so the story is centered on Elphaba and Glinda.**

 **they will work together and will defeat their enemies are also a witch.**

 **and... i still learn english languange. so.. watch out the typo and grammar :3 . if you found the typos. correct me, I'll fix it.**

 **okay okay, too much AN. here we go!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Meanwhile in Emerald city_

in contrast to all those who celebrate it with joy. for Glinda, this is a sad celebration. she looked down on her desk as she sobbed.

 _already two years Elphie... you leave me alone_

Two years already Glinda in the blanket of guilt, now she's just alone. she felt didn't have friends anymore. Nessa dead, Fiyero dead, Boq disappeared (and Glinda didn't know that it was actually Tin Man is Boq) and also .. Elphaba.

She doesn't want to be like those people out there, celebrating the death of someone who was not supposed to be done massively. if only the time can be repeated, Glinda will tell all the truth about Elphaba.

 _"_ _You must leave Glinda!"_

 _"_ _No! Elphie, i'll tell them everything!" Glinda insist._

 _"_ _No! They'll only turn against you!" she said again._

 _"_ _I don't care!"_

 _"_ _I do! promise me, promise me you won't never try clear my name"_

 _"_ _Alright Elphie, I promise. but i don't understand"_

 _.._

 _Elphie, I'm trying to change for good.._ she muttered. she let the tears spilled down her cheeks.

"Glinda?"

Someone called. he went into her room. "Why are you alone here?" he asked. Glinda immediately wiped her eyes. she doesn't want to be seen crybaby in front of everyone.

"N-no .. I just, was not feeling well tonight" she said.

"Are you sure?" Hal asked, vice of captain Gale Force.

Glinda just shrug. "I think so"

"I'm here to call you to go out, the Ozians want you to make a speech to celebrate the death of the Wicked witch" Hal said.

"sorry thing, I don't want to. I ... just .. I can't" Glinda replied.

"you behave becomes weird when we talk about the Wicked witch as if you do not want to hear .. can you tell me why?" Hal asked.

"This... I'm telling you. I'm fine. I'm just lazy to talk about it, you'd better get back on duty outside. I want to go" Glinda said, she took a casual outfit.

"Wait? Where you going?"

Glinda silent. "I have no idea..."

"You want to celebrate a party outside?" Hal asked her.

Glinda just shook her head. "No, I don't know what to do" she said, and she went away. closing the door behind her.

Hal was silent. "Glinda ..."

* * *

More late night. but the Ozians not stop partying. Glinda deliberately robes so that people do not recognize it. she just wants to soothe her mind, she was tired of crying all day.

as long as she walked, Glinda saw several people walk past her without their knowing it, that Glinda here. They drinking, they crossed picture wicked witch's face, some are burning broom fibers figure as a symbol that the witch is dead. even the children had come to hate.

"for the death of the wicked witch!"

"The death of the wicked witch!" and they are toast.

sight it feels like Glinda heart-stab knife punctured. how could they do that to Elphie.

 _What's wrong with you all? celebrate the death two years Elphie as such are celebrating the new year?_

Glinda annoyed muttering in her heart. but she understands how hated the Ozians on Elphaba. yes, not on Elphaba, but they just hated the title 'wicked witch'. This is all because the Wizard. but he was gone with his air balloon, somewhere. and also .. Morrible, forget it. The old fish may have been rotting in captivity.

Glinda didn't even know where she went, she thinks only the streets of this city to dispose of grief.

then, a child tugging at her dress.

"excuse me miss..."

"hm?"

Glinda turned it down. The little girl was tugging at her dress. her face looked like she was begging. "Miss? Could I ask for a bit of food from you?" she asked.

Glinda silent staring at the child. she looks hungry, her body also looks skinny. Finally, she bent the child's level and remove the robe that covered her head.

"are you hungry?" Glinda, asked. Her bright blue sapphire eyes gently staring at that child. The little child eyes widened slightly. "A-are you .. Glinda the Good?"

Glinda smiled. she gently patted top of the head little girl. "its alright, lets buy some food"

the little girl was silent, she immediately looked down. "s-sorry. I didn't mean ..."

"its okay, it doesn't matter. You come with me" Glinda said, she held out her and let that little girls grip her hand.

* * *

 _Late night and cold..._

only one garden lights blazing.

Glinda bought the little girl was a bakery. the child was eating ravenously. indeed, she was very hungry. she and the little girl sitting in lawn chairs.

"Where's your parent?" Glinda asked.

The child remained silent. she just shook her head. "I don't know"

"you didn't know?"

The child just shrug.

"Where's your house?"

the child was still shaking her head.

Glinda very surprised, even these child don't know where their parents. or lest ... this child doesn't have parents.

"so, what is your name?"

"Ellie"

"Well, Ellie. You need somwhere to stay. after eat, you come with me to go to an orphanage. how?" Glinda asked.

"Will they going to accept me .. there?"

"Don't worry, you'll get a new friends there, you shouldn't live too free since you were little, the city is too big for you" Glinda said.

Ellie just nodded slowly. "Yes, thank you Miss Glinda"

"just Glinda" Glinda correct.

The both silent for a while. until the child was asked of her.

"Glinda?"

"yes?"

"Did you're celebrating the death of the wicked witch?" she asked.

Glinda silent. she simply smile and shook her head slowly. "no, I don't feel like celebrating, and you?

"no, celebrating the death of someone in a way to have fun should not be, right?" Ellie said.

Glinda somewhat surprised in her heart. but this kid is true, should the excessive Ozians not do this kind of celebration.

"it's true. what makes you not want to celebrate?"

"because .. the wicked witch die alone"

"Then?"

"and surely she cries alone .."

the words of the little girl make, Glinda's heart was shaking. Glinda know, Elphaba must always alone. yes .. she did die alone. she began to cry, but Glinda immediately wipe away the tears.

"Do you know why the witch is wicked?" Ellie asked.

This child was innocent. Glinda will answer it as light as possible.

"You want to know something, Ellie?" Glinda asked as she gently stroked Ellie's hair.

"some people don't always wicked, they must have had a speck of goodness in they heart, believe me, they have been a good person, it's just .. they never got the chance to show kindness in front of everyone, so that they felt hurt and eventually became wicked"

"oh? I see.."

Glinda nodded. "Yes .." was all she spoke of her mouth.

"Then, do you still hate her, Glinda?"

Glinda just shrugged. "I don't know. I know everything Ellie, later you will understand" she said again.

"I want to be like you. You loved by everyone and highly respected .." Ellie said.

"it would be better if being yourself Ellie, you definitely have an advantage that no one else has. always remember to never give up under any circumstances, because one day, everyone will need you"

"Really?"

"Yes, always believe in yourself"

Ellie was silent, then a small smile on her face. "yes, I will try, when I grow up, I want to lead this country and will protect everyone"

Glinda smiled smooth. This child have a very big ambitions.

"and you are a good witch, I'm sure you can protect everyone in Oz" she added. Glinda just don't want people to think that she is strong, she is very weak indeed. but she still showed a mild smile.

"Yes, I'll try and you will achieve your dreams. so be it, let's go home, come with me" said Glinda, she again took Ellie's hand and asked her to go to the orphanage.

Glinda let out her sigh.

 _Elphie, I miss you so much..._

 **END**


	2. Chapter 2

_in the Morning..._

Glinda was in her bedroom, She staring the Grimmerie which never opened since Elphaba's demise. She ever try chanted the spell in the Grimmerie but never work and She give up.

i _ts because this book.._

If only Elphaba didn't accept this book. maybe she never defy Wizard, maybe she never defying gravity.

Glinda still wonder where Morrible get this Grimmerie. it's a question that still ringing in her head. and she wonder too how Elphaba chanted the spell so perfect till Chistery and other monkey has a wings. And then, Glinda read that Grimmerie, she chanted the spell in her heart but it never work. she sighed. Glinda even don't know what she reading.

"Glinda?" Hal knock her door.

"come in"

"Glinda, do you want have breakfeast with me?" Hal asked.

Glinda nodded. "alright" she put the Grimmerie in her cupboard. the book still opened.

* * *

Glinda and Hal were in meeting room. just talking, with a cup of tea and snacks. "last night you home too late Glinda, I'm so worried about you" Hal said.

"C'mon Hal, I'm grow up, why you worried me too much?" Glinda asked.

Hal chuckled softly. "Nothing, I nearly thought that you were robbed or hit by carriage"

Glinda laughed. "oh Hal, don't you thought of that. I'm fine. last night I just pick up the little girl to Orphanaged" Glinda said. Hal smiled at her.

"hey, if you don't mind. tonight you're not busy, right?"

"No, Why?"

"How about Dinner tonight? I'm offday from duty" Hal said.

"huh? are you serious? I thought you're going truant from work" Glinda said, half-jokingly.

"hey I'm serious. Do I wrong to bring the Good Witch to Dinner at fancy restaurant?" Hal asked again.

"alright, if you don't mind" Glinda said. when she take a cup of tea, suddenly the cup cracked.

"hm?" Glinda frowned. even though that is small cracked

What it is?

"What's wrong Glinda?" Hal asked her.

"uh.. nothing, I think I just headache"

"are you sure?"

Glinda just nodded. her body was thrill. the crack in a cup of tea make her scared. "s-sorry Hal, I want go out"

"Where's you going?"

"just standing in balcon. Glinda said, she leave Hal alone in the meeting room. Hal pouted. "ah... it was supposed more romantic"

* * *

 _Meanwhile in other places_

Fiyero was watering plants outside with a water hose. morning in the this place very ... not very hot, but not chilly. "Yero, how long do you keep watering the plants here?" Elphaba asked.

Fiyero smiled "yeah... I think the air here is very fresh. I enjoyed it" he said.

"We're lucky found this places for stay here" Elphaba said.

Then Elphaba see the expanse of flowers next to her house, the flower is Pink. bright flower pink. Honestly, Elphaba didn't like pink but this color remember her with her friends. _oh Glin, if you were here, maybe you'll like this flower. a pink, just like you._ The fragrant flowers, but soon the interest immediately broke into several petals. Elphaba was surprised in her heart _._

 _What?_

Elphaba's little wonder, she had been revoked one of interest here. but the lids are not directly off like this. feeling uneasy start.

 _I don't understand, why this interest quickly faded after the quotation_

Elphaba saw some flowers underneath that also began to wither. The pink color becomes dull. She didn't understand why some of this interest be changed.

"Fae? Why you silent?" Fiyero asked. Break Elphaba's thought.

"uh.. nothing. Yero"

Fiyero raised his eyebrow. "are you sure?"

"I think you must watering this flower" Elphaba said to him.

"Okay" fad Fiyero hose spraying water directly toward Elphaba.

"Yero!? Elphaba start protest.

Fiyero chuckled. "sorry, do I something wrong?" he said and again watering it to Elphaba.

"alright, do you want a war?" Elphaba took the water hose and turn on the water tap. she was directly sprayed into fiyero shirt.

"Whoaaaa-!? Fae!? what are you doing!?"

"yeah.. maybe we'll do a war now!" Elphaba smiled idly and she wetting Fiyero's shirt.

"F-Fae! stop it! please!" Fiyero laughed as he run away from Elphaba.

"Don't you dare Yero! come back!"

Well, both are chasing and fighting with their water hoses. Elphaba never felt anything like this cheerful, Fiyero indeed her beloved. which made her always smiling.

but in between she was joking, her heart was still worry.

 _Glin, are you okay in there?_

* * *

 _Emerald City_

Glinda standing in the balcon palaces stared the green Emerald building this morning was clouded and dark. Glinda close her's sapphire eyes and let the soft blow to the delicate skin. She remembers the days when she was in Shiz. Elphaba and Glinda ever stood on campus buildings and enjoy the cool morning breeze.

 _"Elphie? What do you think? cool isn't? we are free to enjoy the breeze up here!" Glinda said._

 _different from Glinda, Elphaba actually shivering. "ugh, cold here. We should go back to the dorm, Galinda" she said a little shaky._

 _"Elphie, come on! I'm bored in Dorm, you can see the scenery outside Shiz from up here" Glinda said._

 _They both looked around the yard at Shiz from the top of the building. best college in the land of Oz is very unique. around this building no residential complexes and also the forest._

 _"Elphie what do you think?"_

 _"Yes, quite interesting. it was like seeing the world from above down here" Elphaba said._

 _Glinda paused, it was so cool to feel the cool breeze in the morning till ..._

"lady Glinda?"

"hm?"

two men Gale Force came to her.

"What?"

"captain Raddick call you in the meeting room. immediately" he said.

Glinda back to the meeting room. For existing Captain Gale force and also his men that were in the room.

"Morning miss Glinda"

"What's going on?" Glinda asked.

"I venture to try to report the events that occur at night. This is very surprising"

"What is that?"

"Southstairs prison fire, some prisoners already become the victims" the captain said.

"What?!" Glinda surprised. "fires?! Why you are new to tell me now ?!" she asked.

"I'm sorry Miss Glinda, but the actions took place very quickly, all happened at two in the morning early this morning, the prisoners suffered severe burns"

"then? What causes it?"

"We are still investigating until now. there are no results, but we found something odd when the scene. greenish flame" he said.

"Fire? greenish?" Glinda muttered. _impossible._ "not way, the fire was orange, how it could be green?"

"I don't know, even the fires were extinguished only if given soil, not water"

"uh?" Glinda still amazed. how did it happen? surely there will be something going on here.

 _N_ _o no no, Elphie was not possible there._ _She's_ _dead._

"I'm not so sure if the fire was greenish, I requested the investigation continued. report to me if you find something there," Glinda said. all troops Gale Force nodded.

"Understood! Miss Glinda"

They left the meeting room. Glinda to silent, only this time she received a report that is very strange. greenish fire ..? it's possible?

"Glinda, is indeed surprising to you, but you can leave it up to us to investigate" Hal said.

"Yes .. I don't understand, it's just ... fire it. green" Glinda stared a cup of tea, she saw cracks in the cup increasingly elongated. "What is wrong?" Hal asked.

"Hal, look at this. This mug cracked cup .. What was this fall?" Glinda asked.

"no,! really, I didn't touch your cup, and it does not fall" Hal said.

Glinda just staring. She let out sigh "I need taking a nap, I want go back to my bedroom"

"Glinda, it's still morning"

"no, just a little bit. later you wake me at 12pm " she said. Glinda went to his room, she opened the door and straight into her room.

But.

When she entered into her bedroom ...

* * *

 **Here chapter 2. Thanks for your review, i hope you'll enjoy to read this :D** ***Big Hug* i love you all! :D :D  
**

 **Well, Wait for next chapter in January, 2016!**


	3. Chapter 3

Glinda's eyes widened once she saw her bedroom scerwed. her bedcover and pillow fell into the floor, curtain in her windows nearly fell in out, and her outfits out from her cupboard.

"Sweet Oz! What happened!?" Glinda suspected, there must be a robber sneaking into her room. he immediately examine the entire contents of the drawer, make sure what items were stolen robbed

"oh no, no, no! lest he steal all my precious stuff .. "Glinda panic, she wanted to call Hal but, after she checked all the drawers, no items were stolen, all is fine.

"uh?"

 _This is strange, my precious belongings nothing was missing._

then, Glinda ran to her cupboard. she pulled out some of her clothes in the closet. and found, her Grimmerie still in an open state. writing a spell at home sheet also disappeared.

"W-what? where's all wrote in this book!?"

"What's going on, miss Glinda?" Someone asked her.

Glinda turned back, someone call her, but no one in her bedroom. just alone.

"Who are you?" Glinda asked.

No one answer her. in this bedroom just she's alone. Her breathing very fast, Glinda could feel her heart beating like to get out of her ribs. sound someone had made her tremble.

"no way, it should be written in this grimmerie still there. how can it disappear?" She muttered to herself.

"of course, cause i'm here miss Glinda" the sound said. a sudden wind gusts in green attack Glinda.

Glinda immediately fainted.

* * *

 _Meanwhile out of Oz.._

Elphaba and Fiyero sat beside in their small sofa.

"Well? Do you like this place?" Martha asked. who gave shelter to both of them.

"Yes, me and Elphaba want to feel at home here, maybe we can forever here" Fiyero said.

"hmm .. glad you're welcome to stay here, but you know that the population here is very little. my husband and I had stayed at this place more than 20 years" said Martha. "btw, I'm still curious, you come from?" She asked again.

"Well .. we come from very far away. we wandered together to find a better place" said Elphaba, Fiyero smiled at her.

"away?"

"Yes, but we never go back there again. I don't know, maybe things are always forced us to change" Fiyero said.

Then, Elphaba's brown eyes looked out the window. she saw some pink flowers out there began to wither one by one. Elphaba didn't count how many of the withered flowers. she was very surprised, when flowers were already in the flush.

"Fae? What is it?" Fiyero asked. broke her thought.

"no .. it's just that ..."

"There is a problem?" Martha asked again.

Elphaba looked back at the pink flower outside. partially wilted. "I don't understand, the flowers are blooming and there should still be fresh, but .. they quickly wither" she said.

"Really? you forget watering flowers" Martha said.

"I've watered it, but it is even more withered flower" Elphaba said, at once appeared uneasy feeling in her heart. there is something that has to worry.

"Flowers need the sun, now the weather is cloudy. maybe that's what makes it withered" said Martha. Elphaba was silent. he just looked at her over the tea he drank. Fiyero who saw direct dreamy gently pat her shoulder.

"Fae?"

"hm?"

"What is wrong?" Fiyero asked.

"Oh .. no, not anything Yero" said Elphaba, she immediately drank the tea.

"Oh! I have to go home first, it looks like my husband is back on the field, then I will bring corn for you" said Martha, she walked away.

"Thank you Martha" Elphaba said.

"are you alright Fae? you look worry something?" Fiyero asked.

"Yero, I'm fine"

"You can tell me everything, Fae. I just don't want to see you worrying about something" Fiyero said. Elphaba to bite her lip. she confused should explain what to him.

"Okay. ehmm .. Yero, have you ever thought something?"

"Think what?"

"something is happening in Oz. I mean ... if they still hate me .. or .. something changed there?" Elphaba asked.

"No, but I think people in Oz just hated the title 'wicked witch' instead of Elphaba Thropp" Fiyero said.

"B-but .. Yero. I don't know, after I saw the flowers outside, I feel very disturbed, what if something happened there? What if Glinda in danger?" asked Elphaba.

Fiyero let out his sigh. he understood why Elphaba still misses her friend. He also missed Glinda, but He and Elphaba can't go back to Oz. "Fae, I know what you miss. But believe me, Glinda was strong. She would've been more mature. I'm sure there would not be something that bothers Oz and Glinda, just.. don't worry to much, okay?"

Elphaba was silent. although anxiety is bothering her, but at least she tries not to worry too much about Glinda.

"I just ... I don't know" she sighed lightly. "maybe .. you're right, I'm too worried" she said.

"well, you need rest, maybe you felt dizz cause I wathering you" Fiyero chuckled softly.

"C'mon Yero, stop it"

* * *

 _Meanwhile, Emerald City_

Slowly, Glinda realized from fainting. her head felt very dizzy and heavy.

"Oz thankfully, eventually you wake up" Hal said.

Glinda opened her eyes, She saw around an existing thing, two assistants and also Karen, Glinda's assistant.

"W-what's happened?" asked Glinda.

"Miss Glinda, we found you've been lying on the floor, you faint" said Karen.

"What? What do you mean?"

"Glinda, you make the whole palace was surprised. You passed out in your own room" Hal added.

Glinda blinked repeatedly. she saw her room is neat back. The last she remembered, her room was messed up.

"How long i'm faint?"

"5 hours, now already at 3 pm" said Hal.

"ughh.. I felt dizzy" Glinda said, grimacing in pain.

"Yes .. when you pass out, we found the wound in the left eye temple"

"What?"

Glinda clutching her temples. she immediately groan in pain as the wound is still painful. "ughh .. where I can this wound? I just fainted, right?"

"incision wound like a knife. I just ask you, where did you get that wound?" said Hal.

Glinda fell silent. she does not remember anything else after fainting. as soon as he woke up, the last thing he remembers is green wind blows it were attacked.

 _Oh no_

"then go back to rest. If you need anything just press the bell" says Karen,s he sent two aides leave Glinda's room.

"Glinda? What is it?" It asked.

"Nothing, I just experienced something very strange" Glinda said.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know. The last thing I remember, when I come back here, my room is very messy. I do not know what happened" said Glinda.

"Yes it is, then I go first. I'll come back here" Hal said, he was left Glinda alone and shut the door.

Glinda hold tight end covers and pause.

 _Grimmerie!_

Glinda getting her up and ruffled again her closet.

She found Grimmerienya still intact. he immediately opened the book and saw the writings in the book is still missing.

"I have to find out why the writing in this book disappeared ... definitely wind blows it causes" she muttered. hands do not stop tossing and turning each page in the book until he found one remaining article there.

"What is this?"

 _Eleka frin Vrin Nahmen Nahmen Deka_

This written seems to be a clue. Glinda curious Frin sentence and Vrin.

Glinda Grimmerie closed, put them back into the closet and let out her sigh. slowly regret shadowing her back again, if only Elphaba here ...

She felt no terror began here. although now Glinda is the leader Oz, does not mean she's the strongest. Doesn't mean that he is also the most feared. linda began to be alert to this very strange circumstances.

even greenish in Southstaris fire remains a mystery ...

* * *

 _Evenings later_

Glinda only dinner alone in her kitchen. no anyone who accompany him, It was there on guard duty with Gale Force troops outside the town of Emerald.

"hmmh .. boring, nothing could be done tonight" She muttered. Saturday night now, Glinda should can have fun with friends. but this time, it seems less good mood.

"Oh... Glinda the Good, how was your day?" someone asked.

Glinda immediately turn round. there is a call just now.

"s-sound is this?"Glinda curious.

in the kitchen, only Glinda alone. but She felt there was an aura of someone who come in here. Glinda began to tremble.

"Glinda, I will destroy you" said the voice. Glinda directly out of her chair and ran to her room. it scare her voice.

"Don't bother me! leave me alone!" cried Glinda, she went to her room and locked shut. gasping very quickly. only this time Glinda felt tremendous fear, the sound was terrible.

"I don't understand what happened, but I just do not want to disturb" She muttered.

"Really? You do not want the bother?" the voice came again.

"Who are you !? show yourself!" cried Glinda. but none of them anything that appears in front of him. Glinda grabbed his wand and began preparing to attack.

"Glinda, I'm here, in the mirror"

"Uh?"

Glinda looked at the mirror. shadow vague and well-built appear in the mirror.

"Y-You..." Glinda's hand were shaking.

"Glinda, nice to see you this evening. I'm sorry I scare since yesterday" he said.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

 **Mind to Review?  
**


	4. Chapter 4

What do you want from me? You can tell me everything but never bother me again" Glinda threatened him with her wand.

That man just laughed. "oh Glinda, I don't need something from you. Its just.. there's something i wanted"

"What?"

"I want rule of Oz"

"WHAT?"

"not just Oz, but yourself" He said.

"You can't get it from me, you must leave me or I will destroy you" Glinda said.

"Glinda, I emerged from that Grimmerie"

"What?!" Glinda was surprised that the man said that he emerged from the book Grimmerie.

"And you're the one who made me appear. you spell a spell in the book and leave it open, so.. its me, a Witch who came from Grimmerie page. By the way my name is Frin" he said.

"oh Oz !?" Glinda realized her mistake. bad luck, she should never spell out the sentence in Grimmerie that although only spoken in her though.

 _His name was Frin? What is left in the words it mentions Eleka Grimmerie FRIN Vrin Nahmen Nahmen Deka?_

"I'm not going to disappear, even if you finish me in repeatedly, you will not be able to beat me. If we fight now, I guarantee you will lose first before I threw my power. haha!" Frin said with his cruel laugh.

"Are you also the cause of a fire in Southstairs?" Glinda asked.

Frin nodded. "Yes, don't wonder why the fire into a greenish color, I'm sure green always remind you of someone, green-skinned woman who is able to spell of Grimmerie"

"She's is dead. Do not ever disturb Elphie again" said Glinda.

"Dead?"

"You don't need to know what happened, Elphie dead. now remove yourself from my mirror!" She snapped at him. But the witch was just laughing.

"Glinda! I don't mean to ask you to argue. but .. so be it, I'll meet again, one day you will feel the effects even worse, Miss Glinda" he said casually.

"I'm not afraid with your terror! I'll deal with it!"

"Really? Well then, always remember this, Miss Glinda, you're not alone. I have one friend who also emerged from Grimmerie it, prove it to me if you dare, we fight here-"

"SHUT UP!" Glinda directly solve the mirror itself with the tip of his wand. mirror was shattered into pieces of glass and fell to the floor.

Oz unlucky, Glinda hate that witch so much.

Her hands clutching her wand until hot. if he shows up again, Glinda will finish him. then, Glinda take the Grimmerie. She gazed at the book. The key of book, she must re-enter him into this book.

She put the Grimmerie back and out of her room.

* * *

 _Morning._

Elphaba looked back at the flowers. all the pink flowers most of the more faded, more and more from day to day. Elphaba frowned when she saw strange things like this.

 _What happened to this flower?_

Elphaba was alone now. Fiyero, Martha and Martha's husband had gone to farm, they would come back later in the afternoon.

suddenly feeling uneasy, _I don't understand what happened._ she muttered. then hands the green pick up one of the flowers, looking that interest with a blank stare.

Well, this pink flowers bring it back to the times of Shiz. Glinda ever put flowers like this to her hair.

 _"Why miss Elphaba, look at you, you're so beautiful" said Galinda, she immediately gave a small mirror on Elphaba. She let out her sigh. she received a small mirror and looked at herself. once she fell silent. turns .. she is quite pretty well, installed flower in her hair looks interesting for her._

petals of flowers which she held break into a piece by piece. Elphaba looked at the cloudy sky up there, the wind was blowing quite strong this morning.

 _Glinda, are you okay in there?_

...

 _Morning in the Emerald City._

Glinda was in the dining room. she tuck her right arm on the table and her left hand holding icebag on her left temple to relieve pain. she lack of sleep last night. This is all because the figure frin scare, Glinda just worried if she slept, perhaps Frin already kill her. even she saved her wand over the dining table. Glinda also didn't know why she kept it there. then she grabbed the wand and hold it tightly.

"Glinda-"

"Get away from me!" Glinda immediately shot her bubble to the dining room door, Hal was struck by that bubble and fall.

"Whoaaaaa-!? Glinda?!"

"HAL!?" Glinda shocked.

"W-what are you doing to me? Something wrong!?" Hal said.

"I'm so sorry Hal! really, I didn't mean to attack you. Here let me help you up" said Glinda.

"Lucky, your wand didn't danger to me" Hal said.

"I'm sorry"

Hal sighed lightly. "Glinda, its okay. I'm here to take my breakfast, are you okay?" he asked. Glinda just shrugged.

"I don't know, it seems so"

"are you sure? You look like a scared?"

"I'm o-okay, then I go first" said Glinda, she rushed away.

"Glinda! Wait-!" Hal grasped her hand. he doesn't let Glinda gone away for no apparent reason.

"Hal! Lemme go!"

"Hey! Calm down Glinda! I can help you if you have problem. But please don't leave me again" Hal said.

Glinda just stared Hal's brown eyes. perhaps because so fears, Glinda almost attacked her own magic. slowly she calmed down and draw a deep breath.

"I'm sorry Hal, I do not hide anything from you, but .. you wouldn't understand what I'm experiencing now" she said.

"What are you going through?" Hal asked.

"Just tell me"

"I..."

"Hal, I've found the cause of the fire in Southstylers perpetrators" said Glinda.

"Really? who? how did you find it?" Hal asked.

"His name was Frin. He was also the cause of the wound in my temples, I found it last night, he showed up in my mirror and began terror me. he admitted that he was the cause of the fire in Southstairs!" Glinda said.

Hal frowned and his eyes wonder just blink. "What? Frin? appear in your mirror?"

"Hal, you must believe me!"

"C'mon Glinda, I know you're a witch too, but don't be kidding if there is a strange figure who appears in your mirrors- "

"Hal!" Glinda began to protest.

"well well well! I believe you! so .. frin you mean is the cause of the fire in Southstairs right? can you show me?" It asked.

Glinda just shook her head. "I can't show it to you. He appeared in the mirror and I broke it. He was also a witch, Hal. I'm afraid he will kill us all"

"Then? What would you do?"

"I don't know"

"Why? You're leader of Oz Glinda, you supposed know what you do" Hal said.

"but this is different Hal, He'll kill me!" Glinda said.

"oh? then .. what do you think that Frin is a Wicked witch? it looks like The Wicked witch is not dead and she wants revenge" said Hal.

"I told you Hal, Elphaba already deat- Hmph !?" Glinda immediately shut her mouth.

"Elphaba?" asked Hal, began to wonder.

Glinda realized sentence just now "no! I just misspoke. I mean ... the wicked witch is dead! She is dead and do not discuss it anymore!" She said. silence between them, It still wonder why Glinda suddenly scolded. but he understood what the problem was in her problem.

"Okay, I understand, but .. if something is bothering you, call me, you understand?" Hal asked.

"Yes, Hal"

"Good" Hal leave Glinda alone.

Glinda just let out her breath, she slumped into her chair, she began to cry.

 _Elphie, please .. help me. Elphie help me .. even though you were dead but at least you still see life, right? Elphie .. please help me._

Glinda felt soon there will be a large-scale terror that hit Oz. she still needs a spell in the book Grimmerie writing, but the writing was still missing.

Or

lest figure Frin were formed from writing Grimmerie spell which raises himself in the form to being into human figure. people who have the greatest Witch power and terrible.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

 **Prepare for next chapter...**

 **AN: okay, I've been fix previous chapter. and... Thank you for you review, it's very meaningful to me :D, really! just wait for next chappy because Frin will destroy Emerald city!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 _"Elphaba?"_

 _"hm?"_

 _"Elphaba, do you want go back to Oz?" Elphaba feel vatigue with this sound. "Who are you?" she asked._

 _"Elphaba, go back here's" He said._

 _Elphaba was scared. "W-Who are you!? show yourself!"_

 _"You not know me, but I know you. I'm coming from Grimmerie" he said._

 _"What? from Grimmerie? What do you mean?"_

 _"Do you want everyone in Oz safe? go back here or I'll destroy yourself slowly_ _in your dream" he said. Threatened her._

 _"What's your name?"_

 _"My name's Vrin"_

 _"Go away, Vrin. don't bother me again" Elphaba said._

 _"I don't bother you, ex-Wicked Witch. I'm here just scary you. Well... I think you'll happy if you saw this view" Vrin said_ _as the scene melted away around her._ _Suddenly, Ephaba stood in some familiar places. she saw everything were destroyed. No more green's building round her, everything burned._

 _Then she realized, this is Emerald city._

 _"What in Oz happened?" she asked disbelief._

 _Suddenly, she saw a weak Glinda has fallen on the ground, while at behind her there is a spear that chain very rapidly sliding toward the blonde._

 _"_ _Glinda! Behind you!?" Elphaba run to save Glinda. But Elphaba feel her feet felt slowly. Glinda turned at her. She smiled tiredly with pour blood in her pale face. "Elphie..."_

 _"GLINDA!"_

No no no! Noooo! Glinda!" Elphaba struggled in her bed as she was trying to save Glinda. while still the time said five minutes past midnight. she could hear the sound of breath in her head and her heart was beating very fast. Fiyero heard her scream frantically, then he wake up immediately.

"Fae? Fae...? Fae!? What's wrong!?"

"No! No! Glinda!"

"Fae!?" Fiyero was shaking her shoulder. Elphaba opened her eyes and wake up.

"Uh..!? I-...I..."

"Fae, you nigthmare again?" Fiyero asked.

Elphaba shaking her head tiredly. "S-sorry... Yero. I just.. dreaming" she said.

"You sure?"

"Yes"

"You dreaming about Glinda again?"

"I don't know Yero. It's just dream. I'm fine" Elphaba said, fearfully.

"It's fifth time you have nightmare" Fiyero said.

"I told you, I'm fine" She insist.

Fiyero let out his sigh. He turn on the lamp beside him in the night table. "Fae, could you wake up again?"

"Yero, it's midnight"

"I understand why you dreaming like this. You always says Glinda in your dream, right? What happened?" Fiyero asked.

Elphaba just silent. may be it's too difficult if she tells it all "I-..."

"It's okay, you can tell me. Everything. I'll not mad with you"

"Yero, I heard someone in my dreams. I was scared, it was like a voice told me to go back to Oz, and I see Glinda weak there and she fell down dead! I don't want that to happen, Yero " she said.

Fiyero raised up his eyebrow. "What? Someone's voice? What do you mean?"

"I don't know. The sound is terrible. It was like kill me, Yero" Elphaba said.

"Fae, you just scared"

"No! Really Yero! I'm not lying!"

"Well, Listen to me. No matter what you think, don't think about it too hard. it's just makes you dizzy. I don't mean to told you to forget Glinda. but please, you have to trust her. she'll be fine "

Elphaba remained silent. her fingernails clutching the blanket ends. if only there was something that could make her to stop to worry too much...

"Yero, do you even do not realize the pink flowers in the yard beside house? " Elphaba asked.

"I know the flowers begin to withering, Fae, but maybe the flowers wither because there is no sun-"

"No. Yero" Elphaba shook her head. "although there was still sunlight wilted flowers. I do not understand why it happened. even pink color becomes dull. like burned down! "said Elphaba.

"just because the flower make you so frightened like this? Fae, I don't mean emotional to you,

but it's-"

"Yero! You should have trust me! Really! Elphaba said. Fiyero frowned.

"His voice .. in my dream .. I don't know who he is, but it seems he's haunting me now," said Elphaba.

"Well Fae, I believe you. so basically that voice is in your dream was to scare you and you have a feeling worried about Glinda, right?" Fiyero asked.

Elphaba nodded slowly. "yes.."

"Then? What you to do now?" Fiyero asked.

"I ..." Elphaba confused what to say. "I don't know, if only we return to Oz, maybe people still assume I am the wicked witch"

"And Glinda wouldn't believe that we are still alive. she thinks we're dead, Fae" Fiyero added.

"And what? we let Glinda didn't know if we still live here?" asked Elphaba.

Fiyero was silent. "Yeah... I mean-"

"I'm sorry Yero. I hate emotional in front of you but.. I just scare" Elphaba said. Fiyero rubbed her back and kissed her forehead.

"Don't worry Fae. I just worry about you. But you have to understand the situation we are now. we are far from Oz, we are far away from everything, this is our new place. now and forever.."

Elphaba just sighed lightly. "yes.."

"Go back to sleep, tomorrow will be a long day" Fiyero said. she lay down to sleep again and turn off the room lights. Elphaba feel the whole body is very stiff. Maybe Fiyero was right, but that does not mean he forgot Glinda and Oz.

 _Elphaba, go back here or I'll_ _destroy yourself..._ his words in the dream still ringing in her head. ultimately, Elphaba continued her sleep.

* * *

 _In the Morning_

Glinda sleep in her sofa living room. not in her own room. she prefer sleep in the living room because she still scared with Frin last night apprear in her mirror. She scared terror again.

"Glinda? Glinda? hey?" Someone patted her shoulder. Then Glinda wake up.

"Glinda? Why you slept here?"

"Hal?" Glinda rubbed her eyes. "it's morning, isn't?" She asked.

"Now 10 am" Hal said.

Glinda's shappire blue glared to the window. Out there still early. "Did you say 10 am? but.. out there still early? don't lie to me" Glinda said. and she leaned her head in the pillow.

"Glinda, this is weird, the weatherman said this today supposed bright" Hal said.

Glinda frowned. "You should asked again to the weatherman. I'm pretty sure today is strom"

 _BOOM!_

Thunderstorms rumbled loudly. Glinda and Hal was shocked. the thunder is not as usual when it rains. which sounds .. terrible.

"Oh No ..."

"What?"

Glinda sure Frin created this strong strom. "No! He'll terror me again! He terror me, Hal!" she panic.

"What do you mean Glinda?" Hal frowned.

"I've explain you yesterday! that witch in my mirror! He's coming!"

"Wait, Glinda! You should calm yourself. I'm sure this would have been just a natural phenomenon. so .. maybe later at 9 sunny as usual. Don't panic " Hal said, grasping both Glinda's shoulder tightly

"How you can be sure that later at 9 am?! "

"I just calm yourse-"

"HAL! WATCH OUT!" Glinda pushed Hal 'till they fall on the ground. a razor-sharp wind blowing from the outside almost struck the both. Instantly living room wall cracked. Hal and Glinda gasped.

"Huh!? Wh-what's happened!?" Hal asked. with widened eyes.

"Sorry make you fell, but the green blow will hurt yourself" Glinda said.

"What?"

 _oh no, Frin serious with his words._ her though. The Witch who apprear in her mirror start attack her today.

"Lets see outside there" Hal said. He help Glinda getting up and they rush to the balkon. The both lifted their heads up to the sky. the sky very dark, this is not a rain cloud or it was not like there were signs of a storm. Emerald city which is always brightly lit with green sapphire suddenly darkened by the thick black clouds in the sky.

 _Frin is coming_

"Glinda, I think this not a strom"

 _BOOM!_

The sound strom was shocked Ozians in the Emerald City. they still think that today there is a big storm. but in fact this is not a storm, This is terror.

"Hal, told your men to evacuated Ozians from this city, Now!" Glinda said.

"I can't leave you Glinda. Its too dangerous!"

"It's Frin, Hal! I can't let him destroy Emerald city and rule the Oz! I should to do something!"

It seems Glinda was right. The lightning-thunder continued to rumble in the sky and almost burning building green beaded Emerald city skyscrapers. all Ozians who sees this sudden panic and ran scared, they still think that this is a storm. "let's go back inside! there's problem!" Glinda and Hal go back inside. however, their progress stopped when the both found a strange man standing in the dark side of the room.

"W-Who are you!?"

"Forget about me? It's me.. your friends and yours enemy" he said. Wait a minute.. Glinda familiar with his voice.

"AH!?" the dark green energy blow to Glinda and Hal.

Frin laughed. Glinda grab her wand quickly and release her bubble, but Frin managed to avoid attacks

"Damn! Where is he!?"

Hal was silent. he was surprised to see the wicked witch is directly in front of his own eyes. He looked around the room.

"GLINDA! IN YOUR UP!" Hal exclaimed.

Glinda lifted her up and seeing Frin immediately attacked her with a sword-shaped green energy. but Glinda avoid his attack.

"You can't go anywhere, Glinda the Good!" Frin said as he still laughed.

"I'm not scared with you!" Glinda shouted to him.

"Okay, I'll give your a little surprise" Frin swung his swords, created a strong-blow, Glinda and Hal bounce up off from the balcony.

"Whoooaaaaaaaa~!?"

Emerald palace balcony collapsed at once because of wind gusts from Frin. makes Glinda and Hal fell from the balcony leading down.

"Glinda!?"

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **AN : sorry, English is not my first languange, but I'll try. and thank you for your review :) . terimakasih banyak ya!**

 **Mind to Review?**


	6. Chapter 6

"Glinda!?"

Glinda make a bubble for protect herself and Hal, the both fell on the ground with the bubble protect them. The bubble bouncing on the stairs emerald's palace and rolling to everywhere till the bubble popped.

"Woaaah-!"

"Hal, are you alright?!" Glinda said. Hal just nodded. He couldn't believe imagine himself and Glinda fell from floor 22th. Everything around them was destroy.

"Hal, Brings your men!"

"What about you Glinda?"

"I'll be fine, protect Ozians and let me defeat that's witch!"

"No! I won't leave you! It's too dangerous Glinda! He'll kill yourself!"

"I am witch! I know to way fight with Frin!"

"Glinda" Hal started.

"just Go Hal! GO!"

"No!" Hal shaking his head. He pulled the knife from his pocket. "I'll help you defeat him, don't worry" While Hal is ready with his knife, Glinda forced herself getting up and ready fight with Frin. She stood up, grab her wand.

"Glinda, how are you today?" Frin said, Suddenly he stand up behind her.

Glinda turned back, Frin push her with his green energy ball.

"aaarrghh!?" Glinda winced in pain.

"I told you I'm serious about these things. I wanted rule land of Oz with a way kill yourself first. I can rule these land better than you" he said with his evil smile.

"in your dream, coward!" Hal shouted and run to him with his knide, he attacked Frin from behind.

"it's not your bussines, rat!" Frin attacked Hal with his green lashes, Hal bounce away.

"AH!"

"HAL!" cried Glinda.

She saw Hal winced in pain. Glinda gritted her teeth, start growled. She release the bubble from her wand to struck him but Frin managed avoid her attack. "a Bubble? Don't kidding me Glinda. I'm not in the mood with your game!"

Glinda didn't reply to his words, she continued to attack him, with her wand, she release the bubble to encased Frin.

"C'mon Glinda! Why you so weak? You give up?!" Frin asked. He laughed evil. Glinda didn'tgive up so easily, many bubbles that she release from her wand to attack frin. but always fail, Frin form of green energy from his hands and immediately bolted toward Glinda.

"W-what!?" Glinda twirled her wand, making large-sized bubble to warp herself, the green energy instantly exploded outside the bubble.

"ughh...!"

at the same time, a bolted knife nearly stab his face friv. the witch was immediately turned to the vice Gale Force. Hal not carry any arms except the knife that he has.

"I told you, it's not your bussines!" Frin release his green energy to him, but Hal managed avoid from his attack.

"You fight with me! Coward!" he said. He threw the rock to Frin but it's not use.

 _Ugghh... damn._ Frin thought. He fly on the air, struck the emerald buildings and make them collapse.

"Goodbye The Good Witch! If you're still alive, we will fight again!" Frin said.

The building he had just destroyed half directly crumbling down, Glinda had no time to escape before the building partially green beaded befall her.

"NOOOO! GLINDA!" Hal panick.

 _CRAANK!_

Glass she was holding fell to the floor and shattered. Elphaba's hand was trembling, frightened.

"Fae, What's wrong?" Fiyero said as he came to living room.

"Y-Yero... I..."

"Fae, you seems scared. What's wrong?" he asked again.

Elphaba could feel cold sweat in her neck and forehead, she didn't answer the Fiyero's question. She went out of the house and go to the garden, instantaneous, Elphaba was surprised.

"oh Oz! No!"

"Fae, what happened with you?" Fiyero asked. He followed her wife to the garden, when he got there, Fiyero shocked. "Oh no..."

All Pink flowers that will wither and die. none of the flower there are still standing the stem. all dead.

"Fae, I think the flower-"

"Yero! My feeling was right! I felt something terrible!"

"What do you mean?"

"Glinda in danger! we should come back to Oz and save her now!" Elphaba said. She forced her stepped to the house and reach something.

Fiyero was surprise, is she really serious with her word? "WHAT!? B-but...! why? Fae, are you serious about this!? We've too far from Oz! How we can come back to there's again!?" he asked.

"Sometimes my nightmare turned right, I saw Glinda fell on the ground with blood in her face! She's dying and dead! I can't let her to die!"

"Wait a second! It's just dream. Fae, how many time I told you? Just.. don't be foolish, Fae!"

"Yero!" Elphaba started.

"Fae! Please control yourself!"

"NO! I'm really, Yero!" Elphaba said. She brought the broom from warehouse. Fiyero just let out his sigh. It's hard to face Elphaba's stuborn.

"Fae, don't do that"

"I can chanted the spell. Watch out" Elphaba chanted the spell to the broom.

"Fae, could you calm yourself and not stubborn? I told you, Glinda is safe- oh?" Fiyero blinked rapidly. The broom is floated and Elphaba still chanted the spell! "Fae? Tell me you're not serious go back there's"

"I'm serious Yero. It's time to save Glinda" Elphaba said.

"But..."

"WHAT? You don't wanna go with me? Okay. Stay here till I'm come back, okay? You can wait" Elphaba said and mount to her broom.

"Fae! Why you insist go to Oz?"

"I'm serious Yero, I'm not lie. You see the flowers, right? Flowers still wither! Despite being flush! Even though there's the Sun, but still wilted! I often have nightmares and it's all about Glinda, you often look I whim, Yero. and this time, I'm going to Oz to see the state of Glinda!" Elphaba said.

"How about Martha and her husband? We can't go without to tell them!"

"Make a memo, put it on the table, we should go there's now. Yero"

"Fae, you must remember something. we just got here a year find a new place and you want to go to Oz just like that? without thinking about what will happen to us then? "Fiyero asked. Elphaba just silent.

"I just.. Can't"

"Can't what?"

"I couldn't stop thinking about Glinda. I should come back to Oz, I don't care if she fine or safe but the important thing just make sure she safe!" Elphaba said.

Fiyero just sigh heavily. he wrote a short memo and put it on the table. later, he joined with Elphaba. "Well Fae, but not until the time we wasted just to make sure there Glinda" Fiyero said.

"Good, now you join me"

Fiyero sitting behind Elphaba. broom fibers only silent, not indicating if this thing will fly.

"Why? Something wrong?"

"I don't know! It's supposed fly. Come on! Fly!" Elphaba said.

"Okay, that's mean we can't back to the Oz" Fiyero said, his legs started to go back down to the ground, but .. once broomstick flew bringing them up.

"Woaaaaaaah-!?"

"Balance yourself Yero! I can't let you fell to the ground!" Elphaba said, she still grip her broom to fly.

"Fae! Slow down!"

Elphaba couldn't stay here. all she thinking about is Glinda. Her best friend, the one who change her to for good. She can't sit still here and let her friends die.

 _Glinda, I'll be there..._

* * *

 _Meanwhile in Emerald City..._

Emerald City are usually sunny with a green bead now turned into darkness and chaos. no speck of sunlight that illuminates the little green building is that there is no reflection of the bright green of the Emerald City.

"Glinda! Glinda! Are you alright!? Where are you!?" His hands kept digging in the ruins of buildings. If Glinda was found unconscious, he had to take her to a medical.

" _Damn!_ I can't let you die, you're my responsible Glinda! Just answer me..! where are you!?" Hal muttered. Very upset.

Suddenly, the hand immediately appear among the ruins of the building. It's Glinda.

"Glinda!?"

"H-Hal... help..."

Then Hal pull out Glinda from the pieces of buildings that locks the movement of her body. he got out and ran away from the ruins. she breathing heavy panting. Glinda could see for themselves the bruises on her shoulders and forehead, she didn't think that Frin really cruel wanted to kill her.

 _Frin_

 _Eleka Frin Vrin Nahmen Nahmen Deka_. It's the key to defeat Frin, Glinda thought. She should return him to the Grimmerie.

"Where is he?" Glinda asked.

"He's gone, that monster is coward" Hal said.

Glinda couldn't understand why the witch is always attacking her. He just left the mess here.

"Glinda? Are you alright?" Glinda just shake her head tiredly.

"Don't worry, you need a rest. Let's get back to the palace"

"Hal.."

"yeah?"

Glinda gulped, but she need to tell him something. "there's something you must know, Hal" she said.

"What it is?"

"Let's back to my room, you must know something"

* * *

Hal seeing Glinda brings something strange book in her hands. he confused. "What this is?"

"Grimmerie, this the one of my secret. But you don't tell anyone" Glinda said.

"What?"

"I said don't tell anyone, Hal!"

"Okay okay, sorry" Hal said, dumbly.

"Frin came out from this book. See... no inscription the spell, right? And all the spell was dissapeard. Frin was shaped from this book" explained Glinda. "I know you couldn't believe me, but it's true. The Wicked Witch has this book too"

Hal raised his eyebrow, confused. "Really? No way! Where do you get this book from?" Hal asked.

Glinda let out a sigh "long story, Hal. I can't tell you everything about this book, but.. if you want to know something about the wicked witch, I'll tell you"

"You can tell me"

"and..." Glinda didn't know what to say, but Hal must know the truth about the wicked witch. She need help for stop this mess. "The Wicke Witch is... Elphaba"

"Elphaba?"

"Her name's Elphaba. The Ozians called her as Wicked witch. But I know her better, she's my friend. Honestly she's nice person and smart too. But because Wizard's cunning and his press secretary, they make everyone in the oz to hate her" Glinda said.

"Oz.. I can't believe Wizard do that"

"Yeah, I hate to say this but.. you should know the truth. Elphaba is kind person, believe me, Hal"

The both was silent. Hal stared Glinda's shappire blue eyes as she said _please_ to him. And then, Hal nodded slowly. He know Glinda need his help. "Glinda.."

"And now our goal is defeated Frin and put him back in this Grimmerie" she said.

"If you believe the wicked witch is nice person. Then I believe you Glinda" Hal said. Glinda smiled to him. Finally someone wants admit that Elphaba is not the wicked witch for two years.

"Thank you"

"Trust me, you secret is safe to me. And.. don't worry, I'll help you defeat Frin. We can't let him destroy Emerald city"

Glinda nodded. "Alright, Hal"

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

 **AN: I'm so sorry for the long updated. Don't worry I'm not dead. I'm still active. But.. I also focus my other Fic. And I'm promise, this Fic still updated until the end. Thanks for reading guys!**

 **Mind to Review?**


	7. Chapter 7

Elphaba and Fiyero still fly with their broom to the Oz. Through the rain and thunder, Elphaba seems not scared but Fiyero start worry about the weather.

"Fae, can we rest for a second? I'm cold!"

"me either, Yero. But sorry.. we can't stop" Elphaba said.

"What!? What if you're sick, Fae!? We didn't bring any medical pack and food for a rest!" Fiyero asked frantically.

"I'm defend from any weather, Yero. Here take my coat"

Fiyero just sigh heavly. he still felt not sure for her decision Elphaba back to the Oz. but, sometimes .. inner Elphaba always right. every time she thought something bad, and it was going to happen.

"Fae, can you explain what happens in your nightmare? What make you pretty sure if Glinda in dangerous?"

"a strange voice in my nightmare. His name Vrin. And then.. I saw Glinda slumped down in the ground and she's death. I don't know what happen but it make me scared, Yero. I couldn't stop thinking about Glinda. Now it's time for us to save her before too late"

Fiyero raised his eyebrow. Still confuse "Vrin?"

Elphaba nodded slightly. "Yeah, he admitted came out from Grimmerie"

"What's he like?"

"I don't know. He's very vague"

"What?" Fiyero frowned.

"I think Glinda just little sloppy, maybe she chanted the spell in her thought and let the book opened. Ughh.. damn... I'm supposed tell her to not open the Grimmerie if she want leave for a while" Elphaba said.

"hmm.. still old Glinda"

"I'm sure, there's mess in the Oz"

Elphaba only anxious at the same time and she pray, she pretty sure that everything is fine there. especially, Glinda.

"Fae, we've been away miles away from Oz. How we can get there on time?"

"I don't know. But this things take a time, most importantly we have to get there" Elphaba said.

* * *

 _Meanhwile, Back in the Emerald city.._

A dark sky and strong thunder rumble in the sky without rain.

Far away from Emerald city. Frin sitting on the rock as he thinking something in his tought.

He staring at the green beaded city. The city was always bright, landmark Oz, now became dark. no longer a green light from the city. because the sky above looks like a black and cloudy.

And, some figure shapped behind him. Vrin coming. "Hey? You don't attack her again?"

"Hm..." Frin just answered that.

"I'm serious, you dumb"

"shut up your mouth. I was thinking about my next move. I need idea" Frin said.

"idea?"

"Yeah, for our next move. It seems Glinda is weak woman, she can't fight with me. She just rely her wand, it's ridiculous right?" Frin said.

"heh, do you want to know something? I'm very sure Elphaba still alive. She will came to Oz and help Glinda for defeated us"

"Elphaba? You fool! You make her come to Oz and she'll destroy us! What are you thinking!? What if she came here, defeated us and kill u!?" Frin scolded.

"Just thinking better than that, Frin. If we attack two witches, it'll be fun right? especially Elphaba had magic powers since she was born" Vrin said.

"And so? You'll kill that green witch?"

"Yeah, I'll defeated Elphaba and yours Glinda" Vrin said, his gazed the Emerald city

"Don't worry, I know what to do. Explain your next move Frin, I don't wanted waste my time"

* * *

 _Emerald Palace_

"Frin can disappear in an instant, you should be careful when dealing with him, I was almost killed by the collapse the building. And another one ... he could form a green energy into a sword, whip or any kind of attack" Glinda explains in detail about frin strength. Hal nodded understanding.

"So what a way to defeated Frin?" Hal asked.

"I'm still think about that. It seems my wand couldn't help to defeated him" Glinda stared her wand. She know... a bubble couldn't fight with a green flash.

"Alright then, I'll explain this to Captain Raddick"

"good, and about Elphaba-"

"don't worry Glinda. Your secret is safe to me. Just trust me, no one can't know about this" Hal smiling at her.

When Glinda saw his face, she felt blushed. Hal stared her soflty with his brown eyes.

"Thank you Hal"

The both just silent. Maybe for Hal, Glinda is beautiful woman in his eyes. and... wait a minute, why Hal nervous when he around Glinda? _Ugh... just my thought. Glinda never love me anyway..._

 _if you wanted to know something from me..._

"Hal? What are you looking at? Something wrong in my face?" Glinda asked.

Hal shake his head. "N-no.. sorry Glin, but... I think you need a rest" he lied.

"I'm fine. But I couldn't rest for now. Emerald city need my help, and I wanted finished this problem"

"Why?"

Glinda gripped her grimmerie tightly. "I can't. I'm the leader of Oz... I should safe all ozians from Frin's attack"

"Okay, then I'll escort you-"

"No no no! I'm fine Hal! Don't worry about me. You need a rest too, i just don't want bother you Hal"

"Okay... if you want to"

"Good"

Hal out from her room and closed the door behind him. He let out a sigh, Glinda can't deal with this alone.

* * *

Heavy rain accompanied by strong winds hit the pasture. Fiyero and Elphaba take shelter under a tree

" _Damn it_! c'mon! Why should rain!?" Elphaba said in frustated.

"Fae, it just forced yourself"

"hhh..." Elphaba slumped down, she couldn't believe. She worry to much and now her frustation rule her brain.

"it takes a time, Fae"

"I know. But I'm sure we come to Oz in three days" Elphaba said.

"WHAT?" Fiyero can't believe Elphaba just answer easly just like that!

The both silent as they stared the heavy rain. Fiyero's shappire blue eyes stared the sky, the couldy and thunder rumble in the sky. then he glinced to Elphaba. He can saw a worry in Elphaba's face.

"Fae?"

"Yeah?"

Fiyero sighed sliglhty. "I'll help you, if Glinda in dangerous"

Elphaba smiled, maybe Fiyero understand why she worry to much about Glinda. "Thanks Yero"

"I ever dream about Glinda, but its just... I don't quite understand what happened"

"really?"

Fiyero noddded "yeah. I saw Glinda fight with someone strong than her. I couldn't understand what happened"

Elphaba silent. she didn't continue his word. Her eyes could not stop staring at millions of water droplets that fell pretty heavy these days. "Ughh .. I hope the rain quickly stopped, I can not wait here" she was getting frustrated

"You can stop the rain with your magic" Fiyero said, joked.

"Believe or not, Grimmerie can do anything. Included when I chanted to spell you into sacrecrow" Elphaba said.

"W-What!? So..."

"yeah thats right. If I can't chant the spell, maybe you've die. And I gave the Grimmerie to Glinda. I trust her to keep my book"

Fiyero nodded slowly. "oh"

Elphaba close her eyes, pray again...

 _Glinda, I hope you'll be alright_

* * *

 **TBC**

 **AN : Elphaba had to quickly get to the Oz! Glinda really need you! hurry up!  
**

 **Okay, like i said in previous chapter, I'll keep update this Fic until the end. thanks for reading guys!**

 **Mind to Review?**


End file.
